Don't Touch My Beer
by ShadowVixen
Summary: Tara Lance is the new diva on RAW, and quickly becomes an enemy of the Texas Rattlesnake. However, it's not the typical relationship either of them expected. Stone Cold/OC
1. Chapter 1

Don't Touch My Beer

Stone Cold Steve Austin had just made his return to RAW, and he didn't really receive a happy welcome. Not only had he stunned the entire McMahon family, but he had gotten one of his good friends, Jim Ross, fired. Though next week he would let the McMahons know that you don't mess with Stone Cold without getting your ass kicked. He was storming through the hallways, ready for the show to start, when he accidentally bumped into someone.

All he saw was dark-brown hair and green eyes falling to the floor. Stone Cold stopped and looked down at the young woman before him. Her straight hair went past the shoulders by about two inches, and she looked to be about 23 years old. She was slightly tanned, and wearing a white tank top and black jean skirt with black heels. "Watch where you're going!" she exclaimed, smoothing her hair out of her face, unknowingly giving Stone Cold a better view.

"Well maybe if you didn't have so much hair flying in front of your face or wearing those damned shoes you wouldn't be on the floor," Austin stated and placed his hands on his hips.

"You asshole," the young woman growled and stood up, measuring about a head shorter than him. "I guess you don't have that same hair problem," she smirked. Stone Cold took in a deep breath, about ready to knock her a good one. This one definitely had a mouth on her. "Well listen, I'm trying to get to Diva Locker room, do you have any idea where that is?" she asked him.

"Yeah I do actually." he said and simply stood there.

The young woman sighed, "Could you tell me where it is?"

"Oh sure, why didn't you say so? You go down this hallway here, take a left, and it's the third door on the right. Just walk on in," Stone Cold told her.

"Thanks," she said and headed down in the direction he told her. Stone Cold couldn't help but watch as she walked away, her hips swaying a little with each step. As soon as she turned the corner, Stone Cold counted down.

"5...4...3...2..." he halted when he heard her scream. "Guess I gave her bad directions," he chuckled and made his way to the ring.

After he had confronted Stephanie McMahon about JR getting fired, Stone Cold found out that if he defeated Coach at the next pay-per-view, Taboo Tuesday, JR would get his job back. Well his job was done and he decided it was time to head to the hotel and have a few beers. Just before he could leave through the door that led to the garage, he found a somewhat unwelcome sight. The young woman from before was standing there, seeming to be waiting for someone. As soon as she saw him, she put her hands on her hips and looked right up into his eyes.

"What can I do for you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well first I'd like to thank you for having me walk into the Men's locker room while Viscera was getting dressed," she replied with a smooth tone.

"Oh! I didn't realize! Guess when you bumped into me my mind just got a little messed up," Stone Cold chuckled.

The young woman looked about to make a smart comment, but kept it inside. "I was actually waiting for you so I could apologize," she said. This definitely caught Stone Cold by surprise. "You see I was hired about a month ago and I'm still getting used to everything. I was nervous tonight and didn't seem all that friendly. For that, I apologize."

"Uh...well–" Stone Cold started.

"My name's Tara," she said holding out her hand with a small smile on her face. Stone Cold had just noticed the slight southern accent in her voice. He slowly took her hand and shook it. "Well you wanna get going so I'll just let you go. Oh! Before I forget! Here," she said and handed him a beer. "I've seen you go crazy over these things, so I figured this will help you accept my apology."

"All right well, yeah I accept your apology," he said and took the beer.

"I'm glad. Well I gotta get going, but I'll see you around," Tara said and walked off with a smile growing darker as she walked away. Stone Cold simply shrugged his shoulders and walked into the garage. Once he got into his truck, he opened up the beer Tara had given him. He wasn't expecting it to go flying everywhere, especially in his face. Once it had stopped, he brought his hand up to his face and wiped the fizz off. Stone Cold looked all around to see that it got everywhere in his beautiful black truck. He suddenly heard the door to the garage open and close. There standing at the top of the stairwell, was Tara. She had a can of soda, and held it up.

"Cheers!" she laughed and downed it. Once it was gone, she crushed the can in her hand and turned to head back inside while tossing the can over her shoulder.

Stone Cold was for once lost for words. A little girl just tricked him, embarrassed him, and worst of all, made him waste a beer. She became enemy number one the same night he met her. She was going to learn to never, ever, mess with Stone Cold or his beer. He pulled his truck out and headed to the hotel, thinking of ways to get back at her. Before he knew it, and idea struck. He made a call to a good buddy of his, then the information desk at the hotel to find out Tara's room number. _This is gonna be good,_ he thought to himself as he continued his drive to the hotel.

Meanwhile, Tara was unaware of the surprise she was going to get from Stone Cold Steve Austin. _He decided that he can just walk all over me? Well he just learned that Tara Lance doesn't back down that easily._ She thought to herself as she stood in the elevator to head up to her room. As soon as her hand touched the doorknob, she found it unlocked. _I guess I forgot to lock it on my way out,_ she thought and walked on in. Before a foot even landed inside the room, something came pouring down on her. She let out a scream, having no idea what it was or how it got there. Once she backed away from the door, she found a bucket hanging from the top door panel. She tasted some of the stuff that fell on her, and gave out an exasperated sigh. "Beer, of course. Okay, playtime's over. His ass is mine," she growled and headed to the shower to wash the smell of beer off of her.

Stone Cold was down the hall and around the corner where he had waited for the scream. _That'll teach her,_ he thought and headed back to his own room to rest from a hard day's work. This was the start of a very _interesting_ relationship.

A/N: Hey everyone! I've had this on my computer for a while and I figured what the hey, I'll post it. I know it starts off a little slow but I promise it'll get better. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. For my first time readers, go ahead and check out my other fics! Thanks you guys! :)


	2. Fool Me Twice, Shame On Us

Chapter 2: Fool Me Twice, Shame On Us

The next week, Stone Cold was to face Chris Masters, a lame attempt from the McMahons to keep him down and out on Taboo Tuesday. He waltzed down to the ring, waiting for his opponent to make his appearance. As soon as he slipped into the ring, he heard the Masterpiece's music play. He was kneeling at the top of the ramp, with a cloak draped over him. Masters slowly stood, ready to do his routine, until he was grabbed by the back of the throat by Stone Cold. "I don't have time for that shit!" he exclaimed and threw him into the ring. The bell rung, signaling the official start of the match.

Halfway through, Masters tried to put Stone Cold into the headlock. Austin didn't want any part in that, and simply slipped out of it, instead of trying to break it. With that he gave Masters a kick to the stomach, and landed a perfect Stone Cold Stunner for the win. The first thing he did was jump onto the turnbuckle, and yell for some beers. He saw a young woman with a black cap on her head reach into the cooler and toss them to him. He caught them without a problem and opened them up. Stone Cold bashed them together and proceeded to chug them. As soon as they liquid hit his mouth, he knew something wasn't right. This wasn't his delicious tasting beer at all. He spat the vile liquid out of his mouth and looked down at the cans. They looked like beer cans. Stone Cold threw the nasty ones away and yelled for more. The girl tossed them to him again. He went through the same routine and got the same exact results. Only this time when he looked at the cans, he saw a separate label underneath. His eyes bugged at the label that read, "Slim Fast". "What the hell is this?" he yelled to the young woman beside the cooler.

He heard her laugh as she removed her hat to reveal none other than Tara. She pulled one out for herself and laughed, "Cheers!" Once she drank it, she tossed it and started heading backstage, laughing the entire time. Stone Cold was pissed to say the least, humiliating him like that in front of the audience, and possibly lowering his Blood-Alcohol-Content. Well, he just had to figure out a way to get her back again. Stone Cold then remembered that she and some of the other divas were going to be in the ring tonight to be interviewed by King about their new magazine coming out. Stone Cold simply had to bide his time, and wait for the perfect opportunity.

Meanwhile Tara was laughing so hard all the way back to the Diva's locker room. "What's so funny?" her friend Lita asked as soon as she walked in.

"Oh nothing really," Tara replied after calming down. "Just taking care of some business. You ready to head out to the ring for the interview?"

"Hell yeah," Lita replied as they both headed to the curtain to head down to the ring. Each diva was being introduced one at a time, with Trish being first, then Victoria, then Candice, the Torrie, then Mickie James, then Lita, then Maria, and last but not least, Tara. After Maria heard her music play and had been introduced, Tara waited anxiously for hers to play. She could've sworn she saw an unwanted person watching her. But when she turned around she couldn't find anyone. Once 'Honkytonk Bedonkadonk' by Trace Adkins started to play, Tara took a deep breath and headed down the ramp. The audience cheered while she wore a red tank top with a light-blue jeans skirt with boots that almost reached her knees. She slipped through the ropes standing at the end next to Maria.

"Wow ladies, you all look very lovely this evening. Now as we all know, we're here to talk about your newest magazine, with all of you posing in new, beautiful evening gown dresses. Though I was just informed, that we'd have a special guest here with us this evening. Now he just told us about five minutes ago that he wanted to ask you young ladies a couple of questions, is that all right?" King asked. All the women said it was fine as he called out the special guest. As soon that entrance music hit, Tara knew she was in deep shit. Stone Cold Steve Austin was making his way down the ramp as she could only look on. If he expected her to run away or something like that, he obviously didn't know her. In fact if he knew her at all he wouldn't be in the ring now in the first place.

_Looks like he didn't like that new drink I gave him,_ she thought as he slipped through the ropes. All the women looked a little confused except for Tara, who just looked neutral.

Stone Cold took a microphone and looked up and down the line at the divas standing before him. He was standing closest to Tara, who just had a tiny smile on her face, expecting him to do something. "Well look at what we have here," he started. "So you all are in the new magazine huh?" he asked. All the women nodded, except for Tara, knowing he was just stalling for the big moment. "Well most of you look pretty nice, except for you," Stone Cold stated pointing at Tara. Tara just rolled her eyes, wondering if that was the best he could do. "Yeah, you know it looks like your outfit is missing something. Don't worry I got the perfect thing for you." Tara actually looked down at her outfit, wondering what in the hell he could possibly be talking about.

Before she knew it, she felt something cold cover her head and slide down her neck and chest. She went bug-eyed at the sight of the drink covering her head to toe. Tara looked up to see Stone Cold holding a now empty can of Slim Fast over her head. "There, now that's much better," he chuckled tossing the can aside. "Well actually, now you look worse than you did before. Oh well, better luck next time." With that, Stone Cold left the ring, giving a final two middle fingers and heading back up the ramp. The audience was surprised that Tara hadn't screamed, or yelled, or threatened Stone Cold for what he had done. Even Stone Cold was a little surprised, so he took a final glance at the ring. Tara was standing calmly inside the ring, holding the ropes, and smirking at him.

"Just wait," she mouthed to him and asked King to get her a towel. King wrapped her in it like a gentleman, as Tara gave him a kiss on the cheek. Stone Cold felt the tiniest twinge inside when she did that, but he passed it off as he saw her now wrapped in a towel heading down the ramp with the other divas. They all gave Stone Cold a crazed look as they passed, except for Tara who stood there in front of him. "This means war," she told him and walked past him to head to the Diva locker room for a shower. Stone Cold couldn't help but laugh at the image of that girl covered in Slim Fast. Though now he wondered how far she would go to get him back.

While he was thinking of this, Tara already got a good idea as to how to make Stone Cold pay for embarrassing her like that. Especially since it was in front of all the other divas. Lita and Trish were very good friends to her ever since she started working for the WWE. They had already taught her some awesome moves to use, getting her ready for her debut match coming up soon against Mickie James. She knew Trish and Lita wouldn't hold this whole incident against her, but Torrie, Victoria, Candice and Mickie James were a whole other story. She had hated them from day one, as they had hated her. Once she got out of the shower she was bombarded by questions by Lita and Trish.

"Oh my god! Why the hell did he do that?" Lita asked.

"Yeah did you say something to him or do something? Tell us!" Trish exclaimed.

"It's very simple actually," Tara started and explained everything from the beginning up until what had happened only moments ago. "Now I'm just thinking of ways to get him back. Girls, this is war," she smirked as Trish and Lita laughed along with her.

"Whatever you need girl, we got your back," Lita stated.

"Damn straight," Trish agreed as they all gave high-fives.

"Thanks guys. And you know what? I think I already have something in mind," Tara stated and whispered it to them.

"Wow, that is pretty good," Trish giggled.

"Yeah I mean he'd never see this coming!" Lita agreed.

"Exactly," Tara smirked as the three women formed a new plan.

A/N: Hey y'all! I hope you liked this chapter, and can see that this will be a very interesting relationship. Thanks for giving this fic a chance, I'm glad you guys like it! :)


	3. What's the Plan?

Chapter 3: What's The Plan?

"Whatever you need girl, we got your back," Lita stated.

"Damn straight," Trish agreed as they all gave high-fives.

"Thanks guys. And you know what? I think I already have something in mind," Tara stated and whispered it to them.

"Wow, that is pretty good," Trish giggled.

"Yeah, I mean he'd never see this coming!" Lita agreed.

"Exactly," Tara smirked as the three women formed the new plan.

Once the plan was set, all three divas headed to Lita's rental to hit the hotel hot tub. They all ran to their rooms to change into their bikinis. Tara was excited, since she felt that a hot tub would help her relax after the hectic night. She threw on a robe and quickly made her way down to meet up with Trish and Lita. They were already in the water, Lita in a red bikini with a black skull-cross bones on it, and Trish with a hot pink bikini with white Hawaii flowers on it. Tara shed her robe, unaware of the eyes watching her from the doorway.

Stone Cold had just gotten back from the arena, and was going to hit the gym that was right next door to the hot tubs. He heard some hyenas giggling as he was walking by, when he saw her. Tara had shed her robe, just about to step in. She had her back to him, with her hair tied up in a ponytail. He couldn't help but stare as he saw her standing there with her violet bikini that wrapped around the neck, leaving her back almost completely bare. _I need a beer,_ he thought and quickly headed on to the gym, his bag in hand.

"You know, Tara, you had an audience," Trish chuckled as Tara stepped into the water.

"Who?" Tara asked as she adjusted to the hot temperature.

"You'll never guess!" she giggled. Tara thought for a minute, then rolled her eyes.

"Stone Cold?" she sighed. Trish and Lita laughed at the look, and possibly the blush on Tara's face.

"Speaking of which, when do you plan on getting back at Mr. 'Beer Bash'?" Lita asked.

"Hmmm. Well, I haven't really thought about when, but it should be at just the right time." Tara stated with a smirk on her face. The three girls thought about it, when Tara came up with an idea. "Do you two have any matches next week?" she asked.

"Well Taboo Tuesday is right after Monday night's show, so I think it'll be a Battle Royale. You need to have your debut match soon girl, we wanna see what you really got," Lita chuckled.

"Tell me about it. I've been trying to tell Bischoff to let me have my match with Mickie James, but he just brushes me off, the bastard. Anyways my point is, maybe we should strike while RAW is going on. I don't know if he has an actual match or not, but when he leaves the arena he's going to be plenty surprised." Tara kept thinking about the look on Stone Cold's face when he sees what they planned to do. After a bit more gossip and relaxation, the girls decided to head back to their rooms. "I'll be up in a sec, I wanna grab a water bottle first. Any idea where a vending machine is?" she asked as Trish told her there was one in the gym right next door. "All right, I'll call you guys tomorrow to get the 'supplies'. See ya!" she called out as she put on her robe and went towards the gym.

Tara walked in, not even realizing someone was actually working out that late at night. She saw the vending machine and headed right towards it on the east wall of the room. She pulled $2 out of her robe pocket and put it in. As she waited for the water to vend, she suddenly heard weights clanking. Tara jumped a little and turned around to see someone lifting weights, but she couldn't see their face. However she did see the open can of beer next to the bench, and rolled her eyes. Tara hoped she could just grab her water and leave without him noticing, but when the water banged around and got stuck, she knew that idea was out the window. She tried hitting the machine to make it come out, when she heard the weights be put up. For reasons unknown, she actually turned around. Stone Cold was actually sitting up, watching her and taking a long sip of his beer. His gaze made her a little uncomfortable, as she tightened the robe around herself.

"I dunno what you're covering yourself up for little girl, there ain't nothin' under that robe worth seeing," Stone Cold smirked. Tara simply turned around and continued trying to get the water out of the machine. She suddenly felt a hand take her arm and move her out of the way. Before she could even yell at him, she gasped at him kicking the machine. She saw her water come out, having gotten unstuck. However she wasn't the one who took it out, as Stone Cold opened it and drank some of it. After putting the top back on, he threw it to her and headed back over to the weights.

Tara was ready to low-blow him right then and there. When she saw him lifting the weights again, a thought came to her head. With him unable to see her, she walked over to him, taking the cap off the bottle. Stone Cold felt water trickle all over his face, as he threw down the weights and sat up to see Tara already at the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled.

"Just wanted to try an experiment. I figured if I poured cold water on you, steam would come off. You know, since you're so hot-headed. Well, thanks for the water," she sang while walking out, drinking her water.

Stone Cold cussed as he wiped the water off his face. _This little girl is asking for it,_ he thought to himself, suddenly not in the mood to lift weights anymore.

Tara was actually running back to her room, not knowing if Stone Cold was actually coming after her or not. Once she got back into her room, she actually started laughing. She quickly changed into her pajamas and went to bed, thinking about Stone Cold's reaction to what she and the other girls had planned for him.

The next morning, Tara woke up and called Lita and Trish to head to the grocery store. Once they had bought everything they needed, with questioning looks from the customers and cashier, they headed back to the hotel.

"Okay girls, I talked to some people and they said that Stone Cold will have a match on Monday against both Carlito and Chris Masters. Now, that is before the diva Battle Royale, so we can either do it before his match, or during," Tara explained.

"I say during. If we do it before, then there's a chance he'll catch us, or someone else for that matter. Then instead of going after Masters and Carlito, he'll come after us," Lita stated.

"I agree," Trish said. Tara figured that worked as well, saying where they would meet and what everyone's jobs would be. "This is going to be so much fun!" Trish laughed.

"Oh hell yeah!" Lita said, the girls giving high-fives. "Though it sucks that you won't be in the Battle Royale on Monday, or at Taboo Tuesday, Tara," Lita stated with a frown.

Tara's good mood was shot by the comment, because it was true. "Well, I can't participate until I have a debut match. Knowing Bischoff, it's going to be around...never!" Trish and Lita shook their heads.

"We can talk to him about it for you," Trish offered.

"Nah. Thanks but I have to do this myself," Tara said with a small smile on her face. "Besides, it's all just as well that I'm not in the Battle Royale since tomorrow night I'll be a little, _busy,_" she winked. The three girls laughed, knowing Monday night was going to be a night to remember.

A/N: Hey everyone! I LIVE! Lol. I hope you enjoyed this update, and I'm sure you all are guessing what the girls have planne. Find out next chapter!! :)


End file.
